What Does Moonlight Sound Like?
by KrissaBelle7
Summary: Based off an unrelated prompt I saw on twitter. What goes on in Richard Castle's mind late at night? A collection of drabbles 100 words or less, consisting of episode inserts/post eps in no particular order. Marked as complete but I'll continue adding to it from time to time.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I blame (and thank) the plot bunnies that just wouldn't leave me alone, and thank you so much Iris for the quick beta :)

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

* * *

><p>S02E01 Deep In Death<p>

It sounds like Hope.

* * *

><p>Thank you, Kate, for taking me back. I never meant to hurt you, you know that right? But I did it anyway. I poked into your mother's case and betrayed your trust.<p>

And in my haste to fix my mistake, I forgot the most important thing – letting you know how truly sorry I am. Sometimes I wonder what I'd do without Alexis.

I keep hearing those five words over and over again, you know?

"Castle? I'll see you tomorrow."

That was hours ago.

Guess I better wipe this smile off my face before returning to the 12th in the morning.

* * *

><p>AN: So how'd I do for my first drabble? Hope you guys liked it! And please feel free to send prompts over my way. Pick an episode/scene/emotion and I'll see what I can do :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks again Iris for the beta :)

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

* * *

><p>S03E17 Countdown<p>

It sounds like Death.

* * *

><p>The silence is deafening. Everyone else has fallen asleep, but the chill in my bones keeps me awake.<p>

You'd think I'd appreciate the silence after hours of hearing our teeth chattering.

It's too still, Kate. It reminds me of how still you were.

After your speech slurred; after your words stopped; after you couldn't even find the energy to shiver.

For a moment there, I thought we were done.

I know we had our family and friends to think about, but in that moment, I wasn't afraid of meeting Death. Not with you right beside me, Kate.

Partners, always.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry if it got a little morbid there. That freezer scene just wouldn't leave me alone!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks Iris for the beta :)

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

* * *

><p>S04E01 Rise<p>

It sounds like Fear.

* * *

><p>You can't do this to me, Kate. I can't imagine facing tomorrow without you. I meant what I said, you know.<p>

I love you.

strikeYou don't get/strike

Your dad sent me home. Forced me to leave the hospital, actually. Told me to wash up and change; promised he'd call when word's out on your progress.

I scrubbed myself raw, but I still feel your blood on me.

Coonan's gone.

Lockwood's gone.

They took your mom, they took Montgomery.

I'm terrified here. I don't know what to do.

But there's one thing I know.

I will _not_ let them take you.

* * *

><p>AN: As always, prompts are welcomed!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This one's for you Christy811, thanks for the prompt. Hope this was what you had in mind!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

><p>S04E23 Always<p>

It sounds like Passion.

* * *

><p>It's finally stopped raining. You're finally asleep in bed, your soft breathing the most comforting sound I've ever heard. My day initially went from bad to worse but you've made it all better.<p>

Because you're _here _now_._

You are amazing, Kate.

I had to work for every moan and groan and gasp from you, but even the thunder couldn't keep your sounds from me. We found each other as the rain danced it's pattern against my windows and the lightning highlighted each curve and dip on your body.

I'll never look at a storm the same way again.

* * *

><p>AN: I don't say this enough but thank you Iris for the speedy beta!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here's a fluffier chapter (I think)! Thanks again Iris for the beta.

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

* * *

><p>S06E03 Need To Know<p>

It sounds like Home.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry McCord ruined our evening. I say it's their loss. I've said this before, but I'll say it again, Kate.<p>

You're extraordinary.

Guess I'll tell my real estate agent we won't need that house in DC after all.

It wasn't a good fit anyway: the DC house, your job there. It was a great experience for you and I couldn't be prouder, but it didn't feel _right_.

Is it bad that I'm glad you're back in New York now? Falling asleep in my arms, the two of us back in the same bed…

Welcome home, Kate.

* * *

><p>AN: That's all I've got so far. Will continue posting chapters when the plot bunnies make themselves known. Thanks for reading ;)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Working title for this was "It sounds like kesohaian". Thanks Trish helping with the title. ;) This was inspired by the scene with Castle and Beckett in bed, before Castle got the call from the NYPD. This one's coming to you guys unbeta-ed because I forgot about it and suddenly it's Monday so... Happy Castle Monday! We made it through the hiatus :D

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

><p>S04E06 Number One Fan<br>It sounds like Perspicuity.

* * *

><p>Kate, I have no choice here. You're forcing me to say it.<p>

I've called you remarkable, maddening, challenging and frustrating. Now I have to add a new one. Annoying.

You're one of those people who _has_ to have something to do, aren't you? Watching you going crazy from doing nothing the past few days is driving _me_ crazy.

But that's alright, because I still love you. We'll figure this out. I have faith in you.

Just figure it out sometime soon, okay? Hopefully before I check you (or myself) into a mental facility. Don't worry, I'd still get you out.

* * *

><p>References to S03E05 Anatomy of a Murder and S03E24 Knockout.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This one's requested by Iris.

Disclaimer: not mine.

* * *

><p>S05E15 Target<p>

It sounds like Detachment.

* * *

><p>I met my father today. He said we've met before, so I guess it would be more appropriate to say my father introduced himself to me today.<p>

I don't know how to wrap my head around this, Kate. My father is a spy.

A FRIGGIN' SPY.

And as excited as I am at finally meeting him, I can't help but resent him for staying away all this while; for putting Alexis in danger; for hurting mother all those years ago.

After all those silent years, I can't help but wonder, why step in?

What's his motive?

Why now?

* * *

><p>AN: Thoughts? Prompts? Send 'em my way and I'll see what I can do :) By the way, I'll be marking this story as complete but will continue updating it from time to time.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Another one for Iris :)

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

* * *

><p>S06E01<p>

It sounds like (Pi)ty.

* * *

><p>Where did I go wrong as a father? Alexis was a great daughter. Still is, really. She kept good grades, volunteered, didn't get into trouble. How does one go from daughter of the year to... dating that...<em> abomination<em>.

Because somehow she managed to choose the _one_ person out there that's absolutely wrong for us. Her, I mean. Wrong for her. (He's not a good fit with our family either so there's that.)

I could see why she was attracted to her previous boyfriends, but Pi? I hope this phase of hers disappears as quickly (and suddenly) as it appeared.


End file.
